


Reality of Mortality

by MundaneTeen



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sarcasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7307479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MundaneTeen/pseuds/MundaneTeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after 1 x 13. Jocelyn is having peculiar after effects of the sleeping curse and Raphael volunteers to go and ask for Magnus' help. Leaving Magnus to make the decision to sit and wallow or help his friend and risk seeing the person causing him to wallow.</p><p>“Well for one you could shower. You stink. It offends me, you know my nose is sensitive,” Raphael grinned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reality of Mortality

**Author's Note:**

> My first shadowhunters fic. Let's be kind if it sucks.

It had been a while since Magnus had heard from Alec. Granted this whole break thing was his idea however he never realised how badly it would affect him. He no longer had control over his emotions which meant he couldn’t control his magic. It had gotten so bad that one time he had lost it. He had lost it pretty badly. He had let a burst of magic throughout his entire apartment. Everything in the apartment was messed up almost as much as his head was. He was sitting on the floor in the middle of his apartment surrounded by bottles of wine because well it was happy hour somewhere. He didn't know how it had gotten so bad, he had only known Alec for merely a short while. However in that time Alec had changed everything, he had unlocked something in Magnus something he had begun to cling to; the idea of love. He sensed another presence in the room but it wasn't the person who he wanted it to be so he proceeded to roll his eyes and look somewhere else so that he could continue to dwell in his self pity a little while longer.

“Oh how the mighty have fallen,” the intruder said emotionlessly.

“What can I do for you Raphael?” Magnus groaned as he downed a glass of wine.

“Well for one you could shower. You stink. It offends me, you know my nose is sensitive,” Raphael grinned.

“Oh you’ve become a comedian whilst I have been on vacation from civilisation? I think you should rethink that career move,” Magnus retorted.

“Vacation you say. I call it being a coward and hiding from your problems,” Raphael hissed.

“You’ve also become a love expert too? What with all that experience you have? How is dear Samuel these days?” Magnus bit back. 

“His name is Simon” Raphael quickly corrected “and I don’t know why you’re talking about”

“Of course you know and you think you have the right to call me a coward. Anyone with a brain can tell you're thirsty for that boy like a teenage girl is for likes.” Magnus snorted “What? No quick witted reply this time? How did we get here? Two immortal downworlders made weaker by a Nephilim and a mundane”

“Ah fuck it. Pass me a bottle,” Raphael sighed.

With a careless wave of his hand, Magnus provided Raphael with his own bottle of wine. Raphael noticed that Magnus had lost his usual flair of extravagance when he used his magic. 

“You do realise that Simon is no longer a mundane right?” Raphael mused.

“Yes but you were wrapped around his little finger before he turned.” Magnus smirked “What are you doing here anyway? I know this is more than a friendly visit to an old friend”

“Aw, you consider us friends. I’m touched.” Raphael said with sarcasm oozing out as he spoke.

“You’re stalling and I’m not sure I have the time for it, “ Magnus rolled his eyes.

“Actually you have all the time in the world,”

“Did you actually come here to be a smart ass and a pain in my ass because if so bravo you’re succeeding,”

“Okay. Okay. I came because Jocelyn wants to see you,”

“Jocelyn can come see me here,”

“You and I both know she can’t leave the institute,”

“It can’t be that important,”

“She is having after symptoms of the sleeping curse. Magnus, she needs you. The girl is in agony. They have moved her to that small building behind the institute so that Luke and Simon can enter. They are fearing the worst.” 

Magnus tried with every fibre of his being not to care. He looked everywhere but at Raphael and still images of his friendship with Jocelyn assaulted him left, right and centre. He knew that he had lost the battle with his conscience before it had begun. 

“Damn the Fairchilds,” Magnus muttered “Let’s get this over and done with,”

Blue erupted from Magnus’ fingers as he started to magic up the portal that would take them to the institute. He didn’t want to think about what would happen there and who he would bump into. Before the portal could open fully, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Raphael grinning at him.

“You know. You should probably bathe first before you kill Alec with your pungent scent,” Raphael laughed.

“I forgot how much I hated you,” Magnus huffed as he went to the bathroom.

One shower, a change of clothes and many curse words uttered at Raphael later, they arrived in Jocelyn’s room. What Magnus hadn’t taken into account was the amount of people there. He had expected Clary to be in the room but not the entire Lightwood clan including two his favourite people; Maryse and Robert Lightwood, yippee. The minute Magnus and Raphael appeared the tension in the room went to an all time high. Onlookers glanced from Magnus to Alec. Magnus refused to allow himself to look at Alec, not even once. The awkward moment was saved when a pained scream erupted from Jocelyn. Magnus whipped his head towards Jocelyn and moved to her side quickly whilst Clary gripped her mother’s hand tightly.

“How peculiar. I have never known there to be side effects to this spell especially a side effect that causes this much pain,” Magnus muttered. 

“Can you do anything,” someone voiced.

Dammit how dare he. Magnus was doing fine before this person had opened their mouth. His mind was in overdrive, hanging onto every word that had come out of that mouth and he hoped the person would speak again. Magnus suddenly realised how pathetic he had become. How tragic. His face remained controlled and unemotional which was something he was proud of. 

“I can look for the source of the pain,” Magnus said before he used his magic to search for the cause of pain that was in Jocelyn’s body. He frowned when he came to something unusual.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Clary asked frantically. 

“There seems to be magic that’s causing her irritation,”  
Magnus answered “it’s dark magic. My only assumption is that it has something to do with Valentine”

“What did he do,” Clary questioned, her voice full anger. 

“It’s a spell that was triggered when I woke Jocelyn. The spell stays hidden and dormant in the host but soon becomes visible and starts to cause pain after a couple of weeks. The only way that person can be relieved is if the person asks for relief from the person who cast it. Valentine must have done it to ensure that if Jocelyn was ever taken from him she would return in need of his help,” Magnus informed. 

“So there’s nothing we can do?” Maryse interrupted.

“Fortunately for us the warlock that cast this spell didn’t do it correctly and a high warlock such as myself has the ability to undo it,”

“Jeez Magnus try not to crush us all with that big head of yours,” Raphael teased

“First of all yes I do have a big head,” Magnus smirked. Alec spluttered as he choked on his own saliva. “Secondly, what is you purpose here Raphael,”

“I’m thinking the same thing,” Luke growled 

Magnus who was not interested in the verbal fight that was about to erupt between vampire and wolf, motioned at everyone to leave the room. Everyone besides Clary of course. He closed his eyes and began to conjure up all the magic he would need for this spell. What he had not told everyone was that even though this spell was created by an immature warlock it would take a majority of his magic to get rid of it due to the complications that were included in the spell. When he opened his eyes, Clary’s jaw dropped in awe because his cat eyes were revealed. Magic began to pour out of his finger tips and he felt his magic enter Jocelyn. He searched until he found the place where he had felt the dark magic before. He grinned slightly as he found it which made Clary gain a bit of hope. Magnus knew that this was when the real work began. He used all his power to attack the spell. Magnus felt all his power begin to drain. Magnus grunted loudly as he felt the spell put up resistance so much that it caused him pain. 

“Magnus. What’s wrong?” Clary asked. 

Magnus didn’t hear Clary as he was absorbed in the spell. He was suddenly angry. Angry at the spell. Angry at Valentine. Angry at the Clave. Angry at Alec. He used all that emotion and directed it towards breaking the spell. Clary watched as Magnus’ cat eyes glowed brighter. Jocelyn and Magnus let out cries of pain. Filled with panic, Clary ran to the door and threw it open carelessly. She was hardly surprised when she saw them all waiting outside the room. Alec approached Clary quickly.

“What is it? Is he okay?” Alec quizzed.

Had it been any other circumstance, Clary would have noted that he had only asked about Magnus but there was no time to make Alec splutter and blush now. 

“I-i-i’m not sure what’s going on,” Clary stuttered. “Come help”

Luke moved to follow but Clary stilled him with a head shake. Alec gulped and followed Clary into the room. Any thoughts on giving Magnus space flew out the window when he saw that Magnus was in much as pain as Jocelyn. Rushing to Magnus’ side, Alec proceeded to grip Magus wrist.

“Magnus. Magnus, hey its okay. It’s fine if you can’t get the spell” Alec frantically whispered.

At Alec’s touch, Magnus used the last of his strength obliterate the spell. His knees gave out and he only remained upright due to Alec holding him tightly. Jocelyn who was no longer in pain looked at the weakened warlock with a look of sadness. Magnus slowly got up and gave Jocelyn a small grin whilst gripping her hand. Clary on the other side looked like she was about to cry.

“Mom,” she whimpered.

“Don’t you do that Clary Fray. I’m fine,” she said as she cupped her daughter’s face before turning to Magnus  
“As for you. You must be sick and tired of coming to my rescue Magnus Bane.”

“Never. Now as payment..” Magnus began before he kissed Jocelyn’s hand to ease the look of worry on her face. “ I want the best piece of art created by both mother and daughter.”

Magnus moved towards the door and gestured for the rest to come in. As the room filled, Magnus saw the looks of relief on people’s faces. He eyed Raphael’s beloved Shane greet Jocelyn while Raphael waited behind him under the pretence of watching out for the new vampire. He snorted quietly and moved silently out of the room. As he stood in the corridor, he used the last of his magic to open a portal to take him back to his apartment. Before he could enter, a hand gripped his wrist .

“Magnus wait,”

“What is it Alexander?”

“Can we talk?”

Magnus jerked his head towards the portal, indicating that Alec should follow him. Magnus was glad he had tidied up before hand because he didn’t want Alec to think he was a pig. He moved towards the chair and plopped on it ungraciously. He lifted up his eyebrow at Alec as he made a drink appear in his hand. When he saw that the shadowhunter was tongue tied, he sighed and stood up.

“Listen Alexander, if you have nothing to say then I suppose you’re wasting our time,”

“Me? What about you? Have you got nothing to say,”

“I have said everything I wanted to say”

“You kissed Camille,” Alec stated.

“For the last time she kissed me,” Magnus exclaimed.

“What you don’t like kisses from the love of your life?” Alec spat out.

“Camille is not the love of my life. She is not the anything of my life,” Magnus groaned.

“Pretty much seemed that way when you said we should take a break immediately after she kissed you,” Alec yelled.

“I said that because you were being irrational and refusing to listen to me!”

“I’m being irrational. I put everything on the line for you to find you kissing Camille. Who you almost proposed to. Who is by the way immortal and can’t wait till I’m dead to sink her fangs in you,”

“Oh now I know what this is about!”

“Oh will the great and magnificent Magnus Bane enlighten the rest of us as to what this about!”

“This isn’t about Camille or that desperate kiss she gave me as an attempt to make you jealous. This is about my immortality,”

“What do you want me to say Magnus? That it kills me that one day you’re going to move on from me? That it terrifies me that you might one day forget about me,” Alec yelled as he turned away from Magnus. 

“You think that it doesn’t scare me that one day I’m going to lose you? You underestimate the way I feel about you Alexander,”

“The way you feel about me? Shows how much you “feel” when you weren’t there when I needed you. I lost my parabati and everything I knew was falling apart and you weren’t there!”

“You didn’t want me there and you know it! I remember the look you gave me the last time we talked. You act like you’re the only one that can become hurt in this relationship. You have the power to gain the ability to ruin me. I stayed away because to me it was a better choice than coming on too strong then pushing you too hard and ending up with losing you all together,”

“A text would have been nice,” Alec said as he walked towards Magnus.

“ I asked Isabelle and Clary about you and don’t even think for one moment that I haven’t tried to find Jace,”

“Oh I can tell with all the bottles of wine in the bin how hard you were trying,”

“Oh fuck you Alec,” Magnus barked in Alec’s face.

“You wish you could,” Alec said as he grabbed Magnus by his collar and kissing him harshly on the lips. 

“No no. We are not doing anything until we’ve gotten over this issue,” Magnus said pushing Alec back.

Magnus leaned back and held Alec’s face.

“I want you to know that I may not know what is going to come in the future but I do know that right now, in the present, all I want is you. All I will ever want is you. Not Camille or anyone else. I would risk losing you but still having had you over not having you at all. I will cherish the moments we have in my heart forever. You are immortal Alec because your memory will live on in my heart for as long as I live,” Magnus said as he pressed his forehead against Alec’s.

“I’m sorry for being irrational. Sometimes I just don’t know what to do with emotions that I push people away. I felt lost because all I had ever known had crumbled around me. Jace had gone. My parents were ex circle members. Hodge betrayed us. There are vampires running up and down around the institute. A werewolf was constantly around. I had just came out, something which I never thought I would do. My brain was in overload and I thought it would be better for me to end what we had before it grew into something that could extremely hurt me. I know may not deal with emotions in the right way but please don’t give up on me” Alec whispered.

“Never,” Magnus said as he sealed his promise with a kiss.

After a few minutes of them embracing, Alec moved his lips to Magnus ear.

“So does this mean that there’s no make up make out?”

“Hell yeah there is,” Magnus exclaimed as he jumped on Alec and wrapping his legs around his waist before leaning down for a kiss.


End file.
